This is a 371 National Application of PCT/EP98/01362, filed Mar. 9, 1998.
The invention relates to novel substituted 2,4-diamino-1,3,5-triazines, to processes for their preparation and to their use as herbicides.
A number of substituted 2,4-diamino-triazines, such as, for example, the compound 2-amino-4-(1-phenyl-ethylamino)-6-trifluoromethyl-1,3,5-triazine, are already known from the (patent) literature (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,419, cf. also U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,167, EP 191496, EP 273328, EP 411153/WO 90/09378). However, these compounds have hitherto not attained any particular importance.
This invention, accordingly, provides the novel substituted 2,4-diamino-1,3,5-triazines of the general formula (I), 
in which
R1 represents (in each case unsubstituted) phenyl or naphthyl,
R2 represents alkyl,
R3 represents hydrogen, represents halogen or represents in each case optionally substituted alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl or alkylsulphonyl,
R4 represents hydrogen, represents halogen or represents optionally substituted alky,
R5 represents hydrogen, represents halogen or represents optionally substituted alkyl, and
R6 represents hydrogen or represents in each case optionally substituted alkyl, alkylcarbonyl or alkylsulphonyl,
but where the known compound 2-amino-4-(1-phenyl-ethylamino)-6-trifluoromethyl-1,3,5-triazine (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,419) is excluded by disclaimer.
The novel substituted 2,4-diamino-1,3,5-triazines of the general formula (I) are obtained when
(a) substituted biguanides of the general formula (II) 
in which
R1, R2 and R6 are each as defined above
and/or acid adducts of compounds of the general formula (II)
are reacted with alkoxycarbonyl compounds of the general formula (III) 
in which
R3, R4 and R5 are each as defined above and
R represents alkyl,
if appropriate in the presence of a reaction auxiliary and if appropriate in the presence of a diluent,
or that
(b) to prepare compounds of the formula (I) in which R6 is different from hydrogen
2,4-diamino-1,3,5-triazines of the general formula (Ia) 
in which
R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 are each as defined above
are reacted with alkylating, acylating or sulphonylating agents of the general formula (IV)
Xxe2x88x92R6xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IV)
in which
R6 is as defined above, except for hydrogen, and
X represents halogen, alkoxy, acyloxy or alkoxysulphonyloxy,
if appropriate in the presence of a reaction auxiliary and if appropriate in the presence of a diluent,
and further conversions within the scope of the above definition of substituents are carried out by customary methods, if appropriate, on the compounds of the general formula (I) obtained according to the processes described under (a) or (b).
The novel substituted 2,4-diamino-1,3,5-triazines of the general formula (I) have strong and selective herbicidal activity.
Surprisingly, the 2,4-diamino-1,3,5-triazines of the general formula (I) according to the invention exhibit considerably stronger herbicidal activity than the prior-art compound 2-amino-4-(1-phenyl-ethylamino)-6-trifluoromethyl-1,3,5-triazine, and some of them are tolerated well by crop plants, such as, for example, barley and cotton.
The compounds of the general formula (I) according to the invention contain at least one asymmetrically substituted carbon atom and can therefore be present in different enantiomeric (R- and S-configured forms) and/or diastereomeric forms. The invention relates both to the various possible individual enantiomeric or stereoisomeric forms of the compounds of the general formula (I) and to the mixtures of these isomeric compounds.
In the definitions, the hydrocarbon chains, such as alkyl, are in each case straight-chain or branched, including combination with heteroatoms, such as in alkoxy or alkylthio.
Halogen generally represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine, preferably fluorine, chlorine or bromine, in particular fluorine or chlorine.
The invention preferably provides compounds of the formula (I) in which
R1 represents (in each case unsubstituted) phenyl or naphthyl,
R2 represents alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms,
R3 represents hydrogen, represents halogen or represents in each case optionally halogen- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl or alkylsulphonyl having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms,
R4 represents hydrogen, represents halogen or represents optionally halogen-substituted C1-C6-alkyl,
R5 represents hydrogen, represents halogen or represents optionally halogen-substituted C1-C6-alkyl, and
R6 represents hydrogen or represents in each case optionally halogen- or C1-C4-alkoxy substituted C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C7-alkylcarbonyl or C1-C6-alkyl-sulphonyl,
but where the known compound 2-amino-4-(1-phenyl-ethylamino)-6-trifluoromethyl-1,3,5-triazine (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,419) is excluded by disclaimer.
The invention relates in particular to compounds of the formula (I) in which
R1 represents (in each case unsubstituted) phenyl or naphthyl,
R2 represents methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl,
R3 represents hydrogen, represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, or represents in each case optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy- or ethoxy-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, n-, i-, s- or t-butylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl or ethylsulphonyl,
R4 represents hydrogen, represents fluorine, chlorine or bromine, or represents in each case optionally fluorine- and/or chlorine-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl,
R5 represents hydrogen, represents fluorine, chlorine or bromine, or represents in each case optionally fluorine- and/or chlorine-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, and
R6 represents hydrogen or represents in each case optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy- or ethoxy-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, acetyl, propionyl, n- or i-butyroyl, methylsulphonyl, ethylsulphonyl, n- or i-propylsulphonyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butylsulphonyl,
but where the known compound 2-amino-4-(1-phenyl-ethylamino)-6-trifluoromethyl-1,3,5-triazine (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,419) as excluded by disclaimer.
The abovementioned general or preferred radical definitions apply both to the end products of the formula (I) and, correspondingly, to the starting materials or intermediates required in each case for the preparation. These radical definitions can be combined with each other at will, i.e. including combinations between the given preferred ranges.
Using, for example, 1-(1-phenyl-propyl)-biguanide and methyl trifluoroacetate as starting materials, the course of the reaction of the process (a) according to the invention can be illustrated by the following equation: 
Using, for example, 2-amino-4-(2,2,2-trifluoro-1-methyl-ethyl)-6-(1-phenyl-ethyl-amino)-1,3,5-triazine and acetyl chloride as starting materials, the course of the reaction in the process (b) according to the invention can be illustrated by the following equation: 
The formula (II) provides a general definition of the substituted biguanides to be used as starting materials in the process (a) according to the invention for preparing the compounds of the formula (I). In the formula (II), R1, R2 and R6 each preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been mentioned above in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for R1, R2 and R6.
Suitable acid adducts of compounds of the formula (I) are their addition products with protonic acids, such as, for example, with hydrogen chloride, hydrogen bromide, sulphuric acid, methanesulphonic acid, benzenesulphonic acid and p-toluene-sulphonic acid.
The starting materials of the general formula (II) are known and/or can be prepared by a process known per se (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,419; Indian J. Chem. 1 (1963), 218-220; J. Am. Chem. Soc. 81 (1959), 3728-3736).
The substituted biguanides of the general formula (II) are obtained when amines of the general formula (V) 
in which
R1 and R2 are each as defined above
and/or acid adducts of compounds of the general formula (V), such as, for example, the hydrochlorides
are reacted with cyano guanidines of the general formula (VI) 
in which
R6 is as defined above,
if appropriate in the presence of a reaction auxiliary, such as, for example, hydrogen chloride, and if appropriate in the presence of a diluent, such as, for example, n-decane, toluene or 1,2-dichloro-benzene, at temperatures between 100xc2x0 C. and 200xc2x0 C. (cf. the preparation examples).
The formula (III) provides a general definition of the alkoxycarbonyl compounds further to be used as starting materials in the process (a) according to the invention for preparing compounds of the formula (I). In the formula (III), R3, R4 and R5 each preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been mentioned above in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for R3, R4 and R5; R preferably represents alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, in particular methyl or ethyl.
The starting materials of the formula (III) are known chemicals for synthesis.
The formula (Ia) provides a general definition of the 2,4-diamino-1,3,5-triazines to be used as starting materials in the process (b) according to the invention for preparing compounds of the formula (I). In the formula (Ia), R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 each preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been mentioned in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5.
The starting materials of the general formula (Ia) are, as novel compounds, also part of the subject-matter of the present application; they can be prepared according to process (a).
The formula (IV) provides a general definition of the alkylating, acylating or sulphonylating agents further to be used as starting materials in the process (b) according to the invention for preparing compounds of the formula (I). In the formula (IV), R6 preferably or in particular has that meaning which has already been mentioned above in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for R6, with the exception of hydrogen; X preferably represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, methoxy, ethoxy, acetyloxy, propionyloxy, methoxysulphonyloxy or ethoxysulphonyloxy.
The starting materials of the general formula (VI) are known chemicals for synthesis.
The processes according to the invention for preparing the compounds of the formula (I) are, if appropriate, carried out using a reaction auxiliary. Suitable reaction auxiliaries for the processes (a) and (b) are the customary inorganic or organic bases or acid acceptors. These preferably include alkali metal or alkaline earth metal acetates, amides, carbonates, bicarbonates, hydrides, hydroxides or alkoxides, such as, for example, sodium acetate, potassium acetate or calcium acetate, lithium amide, sodium amide, potassium amide or calcium amide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate or calcium carbonate, sodium bicarbonate, potassium bicarbonate or calcium bicarbonate, lithium hydride, sodium hydride, potassium hydride or calcium hydride, lithium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide or calcium hydroxide, sodium methoxide, ethoxide, n- or -i-propoxide, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxide or potassium methoxide, ethoxide, n- or -i-propoxide, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxide; furthermore also basic organic nitrogen compounds, such as, for example, trimethyl-amine, triethylamine, tripropylamine, tributylamine, ethyl-diisopropylamine, N,N-dimethyl-cyclohexylamine, dicyclohexylamine, ethyl-dicyclohexylamine, N,N-di-methyl-aniline, N,N-dimethyl-benzylamine, pyridine, 2-methyl-, 3-methyl-, 4-methyl-, 2,4-dimethyl-, 2,6-dimethyl-, 3,4-dimethyl- and 3,5-dimethyl-pyridine, 5-ethyl-2-methyl-pyridine, 4-dimethylamino-pyridine, N-methyl-piperidine, 1,4-di-azabicyclo[2,2,2]-octane (DABCO), 1,5-diazabicyclo[4,3,0]-non-5-ene (DBN), or 1,8-diazabicyclo[5,4,0]-undec-7-ene (DBU).
Suitable diluents for carrying out the processes (a) and (b) according to the invention are, if appropriate, inert organic solvents. These include, in particular, aliphatic, alicyclic or aromatic, optionally halogenated hydrocarbons, such as, for example, benzine, benzene, toluene, xylene, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, petroleum ether, hexane, cyclohexane, dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride; ethers, such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran or ethylene glycol dimethyl ether or ethylene glycol diethyl ether; ketones, such as methyl isopropyl ketone or methyl isobutyl ketone; nitriles, such as acetonitrile, propionitrile or butyronitrile; amides, such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, N-methyl-formanilide, N-methyl-pyrrolidone or hexamethylphosphoric triamide; esters, such as methyl acetate or ethyl acetate; sulphoxides, such as dimethyl sulphoxide, alcohols, such as methanol, ethanol, n- or i-propanol, ethylene glycol monomethyl ether, ethylene glycol monoethyl ether, diethylene glycol monomethyl ether, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether, mixtures thereof with water or pure water.
When carrying out the processes (a) and (b) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the reactions are carried out at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 180xc2x0 C., preferably between 10xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C.
In general, the processes (a) and (b) according to the invention are carried out at atmospheric pressure. However, it is also possible to carry out the processes according to the invention under elevated or reduced pressurexe2x80x94in general between 0.1 bar and 10 bar.
To carry out the processes according to the invention, the starting materials are generally employed in approximately equimolar amounts. However, it is also possible to use one of the components in a relatively large excess. The reaction is generally carried out in a suitable diluent in the presence of a reaction auxiliary, and the reaction mixture is generally stirred for several hours at the temperature required. Work-up is carried out according to customary methods (cf. the Preparation Examples).
The active compounds according to the invention can be used as defoliants, desiccants, haulm-killers and, especially, as weed-killers. By weeds, in the broadest sense, are to be understood all plants which grow in locations where they are undesired. Whether the substances according to the invention act as total or selective herbicides depends essentially on the amount used.
The active compounds according to the invention can be used, for example, in connection with the following plants:
Dicotyledonous weeds of the genera: Sinapis, Lepidium, Galium, Stellaria, Matricaria, Anthemis, Galinsoga, Chenopodium, Urtica, Senecio, Amaranthus, Portulaca, Xanthium, Convolvulus, Ipomoea, Polygonum, Sesbania, Ambrosia, Cirsium, Carduus, Sonchus, Solanum, Rorippa, Rotala, Lindernia, Lamium, Veronica, Abutilon, Emex, Datura, Viola, Galeopsis, Papaver, Centaurea, Trifolium, Ranunculus, Taraxacum.
Dicotyledonous crops of the genera: Gossypium, Glycine, Beta, Daucus, Phaseolus, Pisum, Solanum, Linum, Ipomoea, Vicia, Nicotiana, Lycopersicon, Arachis, Brassica, Lactuca, Cucumis, Cucurbita.
Monocotyledonous weeds of the genera: Echinochloa, Setaria, Panicum, Digitaria, Phleum, Poa, Festuca, Eleusine, Brachiaria, Lolium, Bromus, Avena, Cyperus, Sorghum, Agropyron, Cynodon, Monochoria, Fimbristylis, Sagittaria, Eleocharis, Scirpus, Paspalum, Ischaemum, Sphenoclea, Dactyloctenium, Agrostis, Alopecurus, Apera.
Monocotyledonous crops of the genera: Oryza, Zea, Triticum, Hordeum, Avena, Secale, Sorghum, Panicum, Saccharum, Ananas, Asparagus, Allium.
However, the use of the active compounds according to the invention is in no way restricted to these genera, but also extends in the same manner to other plants.
The compounds are suitable, depending on the concentration, for the total control of weeds, for example on industrial terrain and rail tracks, and on paths and squares with or without tree plantings. Equally, the compounds can be employed for controlling weeds in perennial cultures, for example forests, decorative tree plantings, orchards, vineyards, citrus groves, nut orchards, banana plantations, coffee plantations, tea plantations, rubber plantations, oil palm plantations, cocoa plantations, soft fruit plantings and hopfields, on lawns, turf and pasture-land, and for the selective control of weeds in annual crops.
The compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention are particularly suitable for the selective control of monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous weeds in monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous crops by both the pre- and the post-emergence method.
The active compounds can be converted into the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, wettable powders, suspensions, powders, dusting agents, pastes, soluble powders, granules, suspo-emulsion concentrates, natural and synthetic materials impregnated with active compound, and very fine capsules in polymeric substances.
These formulations are produced in a known manner, for example by mixing the active compounds with extenders, that is liquid solvents and/or solid carriers, optionally with the use of surface-active agents, that is emulsifying agents and/or dispersing agents and/or foam-forming agents.
In the case of the use of water as an extender, organic solvents can, for example, also be used as auxiliary solvents. Suitable liquid solvents are in the main: aromatics, such as xylene, toluene or alkylnaphthalenes, chlorinated aromatics and chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as chlorobenzenes, chloroethylenes or methylene chloride, aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as cyclohexane or paraffins, for example petroleum fractions, mineral and vegetable oils, alcohols, such as butanol or glycol as well as their ethers and esters, ketones, such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents, such as dimethyl-formamide and dimethylsulphoxide, as well as water.
Suitable solid carriers are: for example ammonium salts and ground natural minerals, such as kaolins, clays, talc, chalk, quartz, attapulgite, montmorillonite or diatomaceous earth, and ground synthetic minerals, such as finely divided silica, alumina and silicates, suitable solid carriers for granules are: for example crushed and fractionated natural rocks such as calcite, marble, pumice, sepiolite, dolomite, as well as synthetic granules of inorganic and organic meals, and granules of organic material such as sawdust, coconut shells, maize cobs and tobacco stalks; suitable emulsifying and/or foam-forming agents are: for example non-ionic and anionic emulsifiers, such as polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, for example alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, alkylsulphonates, alkylsulphates, aryl-sulphonates as well as protein hydrolysates; suitable dispersing agents are: for example lignin-sulphite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Tackifiers such as carboxymethylcellulose, natural and synthetic polymers in the form of powders, granules or lattices, such as gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetate, as well as natural phospholipids, such as cephalins and lecithins, and synthetic phospholipids, can be used in the formulations. Further additives can be mineral and vegetable oils.
It is possible to use colorants such as inorganic pigments, for example iron oxide, titanium oxide and Prussian blue, and organic dyes, such as alizarine dyes, azo dyes and metal phthalocyanine dyes, and trace nutrients such as salts or iron, manganese, boron, copper, cobalt, molybdenum and zinc.
The formulations in general comprise between 0.1 and 95 per cent by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.5 and 90%.
For controlling weeds, the active compounds according to the invention, as such or in the form of their formulations, can also be used as mixtures with known herbicides, ready-to-use formulations or tank mixes being possible.
Possible components for the mixtures are known herbicides, for example acetochlor, acifluorfen(-sodium), aclonifen, alachlor, alloxydim(-sodium), ametryne, amidochlor, amidosulfuron, asulam, atrazine, azimsulfuron, benazolin, benfuresate, bensulfuron(-methyl), bentazon, benzofenap, benzoylprop(-ethyl), bialaphos, bifenox, bromobutide, bromofenoxim, bromoxynil, butachlor, butylate, cafenstrole, carbetamide, chlomethoxyfen, chloramben, chloridazon, chlorimuron(-ethyl), chlornitrofen, chlorsulfuron, chlortoluron, cinmethylin, cinosulfuron, clethodim, clodinafop(-propargyl), clomazone, clopyralid, clopyrasulfuron, cloransulam(-methyl), cumyluron, cyanazine, cycloate, cyclosulfamuron, cycloxydim, cyhalofop(-butyl), 2,4-D, 2,4-DB, 2,4-DP, desmedipham, diallate, dicamba, diclofop(-methyl), difenzoquat, diflufenican, dimefuron, dimepiperate, dimethachlor, dimethametryn, dimethenamid, dinitramine,diphenamid, diquat, dithiopyr, diuron, dymron, EPTC, esprocarb, ethalfluralin, ethametsulfuron(-methyl), ethofumesate, ethoxyfen, etobenzanid, fenoxaprop(-ethyl), flamprop(-isopropyl), flamprop(-isopropyl-L), flamprop(-methyl), flazasulfuron, fluazifop(-butyl), flumetsulam, flumiclorac(-pentyl), flumioxazin, flumipropyn, fluometuron, fluorochloridone, fluoroglycofen(-ethyl), flupoxam, flupropacil, flurenol, fluridone, fluroxypyr, flurprimidol, flurtamone, fluthiamide, fomesafen, glufosinate(-ammonium), glyphosate(-isopropylammonium), halosafen, haloxyfop(-ethoxyethyl), hexazinone, imazamethabenz(-methyl), imazamethapyr, imazamox, imazapyr, imazaquin, imazethapyr, imazosulfuron, ioxynil, isopropalin, isoproturon, isoxaben, isoxaflutole, isoxapyrifop, lactofen, lenacil, linuron, MCPA, MCPP, mefenacet, metamitron, metazachlor, methabenzthiazuron, metobenzuron, metobromuron, metolachlor, metosulam, metoxuron, metribuzin, metsulfuron(-methyl), molinate, monolinuron, naproanilide, napropamide, neburon, nicosulfuron, norflurazon orbencarb, oryzalin, oxadiazon, oxyfluorfen, paraquat, pendimethalin, phenmedipham, piperophos, pretilachlor, primisulfuron(-methyl), prometryn, propachlor, propanil, propaquizafop, propyzamide, prosulfocarb, prosulfuron, pyrazolate, pyrazosulfuron(-ethyl), pyrazoxyfen, pyributicarb, pyridate, pyrithiobac(-sodium), quinchlorac, quinmerac, quizalofop(-ethyl), quizalofop(-p-tefuryl), rimsulfuron, sethoxydim, simazine, simetryn, sulcotrione, sulfentrazone, sulfometuron(-methyl), sulfosate, tebutam, tebuthiuron, terbuthylazine, terbutryn, thenylchlor, thiazopyr, thidiazimin, thifensulfuron(-methyl), thiobencarb, tiocarbazil, tralkoxydim, triallate, triasulfuron, tribenuron(-methyl), triclopyr, tridiphane, trifluralin and triflusulfuron.
Mixtures with other known active compounds, such as fungicides, insecticides, acaricides, nematicides, bird repellents, plant nutrients and agents which improve soil structure, are also possible.
The active compounds can be used as such, in the form of their formulations or in the use forms prepared therefrom by further dilution, such as ready-to-use solutions, suspensions, emulsions, powders, pastes and granules. They are used in the customary manner, for example by watering, spraying, atomizing or scattering.
The active compounds according to the invention can be applied either before or after emergence of the plants. They can also be incorporated into the soil before sowing.
The amount of active compound used can vary within a substantial range. It depends essentially on the nature of the desired effect. In general, the amounts used are between 1 g and 10 kg of active compound per hectare of soil surface, preferably between 5 g and 5 kg per ha.